


Sleepy

by LadyTamyra



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTamyra/pseuds/LadyTamyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Flux Buddy can be very tiring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom, so I am quite nervous. Also, english is not my mother tongue, if you find any mistakes please tell me (especially with commas, german uses so much more commas than english and I just want to put them everywhere).  
> (This also looked way longer on paper...)  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Lalna cut his jetpack off and let himself drop down into their little fenced off area behind PandaLabs. It was the middle of the night and he had just woken up. Normally, the scientist would just have gone back to sleep, as it was one of the rare nights he had gone to bed on his own. Normally, Lalna would either not sleep at al or get forced to by Nano. The girl was actually the reason he was out at this time of the night. He had asked her earlier to come to bed, but she wanted to finish some witchery stuff first, though promised to join as soon as possible. However, until now she hadn’t, so Lalna went to look after her, just to make sure the Magic Police didn’t visit again and he just didn’t notice (but, with the fight Nano would probably have put up, not noticing was nearly impossible).  
Slowly he walked up to the little hut and tried to hear if there was something unusual. However, except the occasional noise of one of their animals or the growling of a zombie, there was nothing. Lalna couldn’t even hear Nano rummaging through chests or cursing because something didn’t work out like she wanted. He could hear no noise at all coming from her hut. The scientist walked up the few stairs leading to the door and let it swing open, sword out just in case. As no one jumped him though, he slowly stepped in and looked around. Lalna finally spotted Nano slumped over her workbench. Crouching down next to her he looked for something out of place, but she just seemed to have fallen asleep. Lalna began to smile, the girl looked very cute at the moment.  
But the position Nano fell asleep was in no way comfortable and she would be grumpy in the morning.  
Lalna slowly lifted her up bridal style very carefully as to not wake her up. She didn’t though, just cuddled up into his chest because it was the nearest source of warmth and the nights were getting colder. The scientist had to smile at this again.  
Slowly he stepped out of the hut with the fluxed girl in his arms and tried to close the door quiety with his foot, to which he did not succeed completely. The sound didn’t seem to bother Nano though, thankfully (probably caused by sleeping right beneath their quite loud chimneys). Lalna didn’t dare to use his jetpack though, the vibrations would definitely wake her. He just used it to jump across the fence and walked up to the hidden entrance in the cave to get into the building. Silently thanking Notch that they had built in the elevators, he stepped on it and let it transport both of them up in their bedroom.  
Carefully, he laid Nano down on her bed as to not wake her up now, But she didn’t and the scientist sighed quietly in relief. At some point during their little journey the girl had grapped onto the labcoat he had thrown on before going out, so he opened her hands gingerly to make her let him go. Holding her handy in his (they were so much smaller and more delicate than his big rough ones), Lalna leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Pulling back, he noticed the smile on her sleeping face. The scientist then threw a blanket over his apprentice turned partner, slipped out of his haphazardly thrown on clothes and into his own bed, already halfway asleep.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second part! Sorry it is a bit late, I actually wanted to upload it on Tuesday already, but school got in the way. Anyway, I tried a bit of a different layout here, let's see how this works. Also thanks to Butt_Bag for the nice comment and all the people who left kudos. Enjoy!

Nano walked through the door of PandaLabs as the moon was nearing its highest point. It had been a long and tiring day and all she wanted right now was her bed.

In the morning, she and Lalna had worked a bit on Thaumcraft until he wanted to go and take down their nuke launchers to resettle them somewhere else, now that the Hat Trio had found out where it was. Not wanting to get in the way (she still did not understand a lot of how it worked), the girl went to take care of their farm first and then search for some ingredients needed in either Witchery or Thaumcraft. She had been quite far away when night began to fall, which was the reason why Nano arrived so late at PandaLabs.

As soon as she was in the security of their home, she pulled out her tablet and just dumped everything she had gathered into the system. Afterwards, the fluxed girl yawned and went up the stairs to their shared bedroom. She was already halfway undressed when she noticed that Lalna wasn’t in his bed. Here was to hoping he wasn’t still somewhere out putting up the launchers. Sighing, she snatched the blankets off her bed and Lalnas, put both over her shoulders and searched for the scientist using the elevator (while the bedroom was quite warm thanks to the fires in the chimneys, the rest of the house could get quite cold at night).

On the second basement floor Nano finally found him. Lalna laid in front of the computer, snoring away happily. The girl sighed again. What should she do? There was no way she could get him upstairs and in his bed without him waking up. She was tiny compared to him, as much as the girl hated to admit that.

But they both shared a hatred for not sleeping in the same room at this point. Continuously being on the verge of a nuclear war with the HatCorp boys and the threat of the MagicPolice raiding their base again made them very cautious. Sleeping in the same room was just another way to protect themselves. It was because of this that Nano didn’t want to go up to the bedroom and be there all alone.

With this, she pulled one blanket off her shoulders and laid it over Lalna. It was still quite cold down here and the girl would not have him whining over a cold in the next few days.

Bending down, she righted the blanket a bit, despite the death grip Lalna was showing off on it. As soon as the textile had hit him, still warm from Nano, he had cuddled into it. The girl smiled at this, it was kinda cute, or as cute as a guy of Lalnas size can be.

Nano muttered: “Sleep well, my love.” Before she turned around, walked over to ine of the chairs and curled up on it, her blanket covering her up nicely as she fell asleep.


End file.
